1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RC array which includes a plurality of capacitor elements and a plurality of resistor elements, and more particularly, it relates to an improvement for providing such an RC array as an integrated component.
2. Description of the Background Art
A filter array is inserted between a ground and several integrated circuit elements which are included in a computer, for example, to eliminate noises from signals. Such a filter array is formed by a plurality of filter circuits, being ground-connected in common, each of which includes at least one capacitor element and at least one resistor element. Each filter circuit is respectively connected to one of a plurality of pins provided in the integrated circuit elements.
FIG. 8 shows an example of such a filter array 1. This filter array 1 comprises a plurality of, e.g., eight capacitor elements 2, while one terminal of each capacitor element 2 is electrically connected to a first terminal 3. This terminal of each capacitor element 2 is also connected with one terminal of each of a plurality of resistor elements 4, while the other terminal of each resistor element 4 is electrically connected to a second terminal 5. The other terminals of the capacitor elements 2 are connected in common, to be electrically connected to ground terminals 6.
The filter array 1 shown in FIG. 8 is most typically formed by a combination of discrete components such as a plurality of capacitor components defining the capacitor elements 2 and a plurality of resistor components defining the resistor elements 4. When the filter array 1 is formed by combining a plurality of such discrete components, the packaging area occupied by the filter array 1 is increased and an operation for preparing the filter array 1 is complicated.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, there has been proposed an R array which is prepared by printing a plurality of resistor films on an alumina substrate and arranging a capacitor component on the substrate to be electrically connected to the corresponding R array, for example. On the other hand, an SOP package, which is obtained by packaging such a substrate and capacitor component, has been put into practice. However, this technique cannot sufficiently satisfy the requirement for miniaturization of the array.